warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vforvendetta1/Legiones Astartes Vehicles
Legiones Astartes Vehicles This list contains vehicles used by the Legiones Astartes during the Great Crusade, Horus Heresy, and the Great Scouring. This is not a complete list and only contains vehicles that are rare or have been retired, replaced, lost, or simply forgotten about in the 41st Millennia. This list will be added to as new vehicles are revealed by either the Black Library or by Forge World. *'Skimmers' **Jetbike ***Jetbike Chariot (Main Jetbike Page) **Javelin Attack Speeder *'Light Vehicles' **Outrider Gun-Cart (Page Pending, Not Enough Information) *'Transports, Assault Transports, & Carriers' **Deimos Rhino ***Grav-Rhino (Adeptus Custodes, Sisters of Silence) ***Rhino Advancer (Needs Updated by Forge World or Black Library) ****Rhino Munitions Carrier (Main Rhino Advancer Page) ***Castellan Rhino (Iron Warriors, Page Pending) *'Battle Tanks, Siege Tanks, & Tank Hunters' **Deimos Predator Destructor ***Deimos Predator Executioner ***Deimos Predator Infernus **Sabre Tank Hunter (Needs Updated by Forge World or Black Library) **Deimos Vindicator (Page Pending) *'Medium Battle Tanks, Assault Transports, & Tank Hunters' **Land Raider Proteus ***Land Raider Armoured Proteus (Main Land Raider Proteus Page) *'Heavy Battle Tanks, Assault Transports, Siege Tanks, & Tank Hunters' **Spartan Assault Tank ***Cerberus Heavy Tank Destroyer ***Typhon Heavy Siege Tank **Sicaran Battle Tank ***Sicaran Venator (Page Pending, Horus Heresy Book 3) *'Super-Heavy Battle Tanks, Assault Transports, Carriers, & Tank Hunters' **Mastodon (Page Pending, Not Enough Information) **Fellblade **Glaive (Update with information from Horus Heresy Book 2) **Falchion (Needs Updated by Forge World or Black Library) *'Mobile Artillery & Anti-Air' **Rapier **Thunderstrike (Page Pending, Not Enough Information) **Deimos Vindicator **Deimos Whirlwind (Page Pending, Not Enough Information) ***Deimos Whirlwind Scorpius (Needs updated with info from Horus Heresy Book 2) *'Dreadnoughts & Walkers' **Contemptor Dreadnought *'Assault Craft (Air & Void)' **Dreadclaw **Caestus Assault Ram **Kharybdis Assault Claw (Page Pending, Horus Heresy Book 3) *'Aircraft & Voidcraft' **Argo Drop Ship (Page Pending, Not Enough Information) **Stormbird (Needs Updated by Forge World or Black Library) **Storm Eagle ***Storm Eagle, Roc-Pattern (Main Storm Eagle Page) ***Storm Eagle, Nighthawk-Pattern (Main Storm Eagle Page) **Fire Raptor Gunship (Needs updated with info from Horus Heresy Book 3) ***Fire Raptor Destroyer (Main Fireraptor Gunship Page) **Hawkwing (Page Pending, Not Enough Information) **Warhawk (Page Pending, Not Enough Information) Sources Here is a list of the vehicles and aircraft with sources but too little information to create a full page. *'Mastodon' - Large Troop Transport - The Primarchs, pp. 291-293, Fear To Tread, pg. 105, Angel Exterminatus, pg. 221. *'Thunderstrike' - Mobile Artillery Tank - Raven's Flight pp. 239, 241-243, Angel Exterminatus pp. 62, 426 *'Outrider Gun-Cart' - Know No Fear, pg. 58 *'Hawkwing' - Angel Exterminatus pg. 249. *'Warhawk' - Angel Exterminatus pg. 371. *'Hephaestus' - Horus Heresy Book 2, pg. 203 *'Deathhammer' - Super-Heavy Imperial Army Tank - Horus Heresy Book 1, pg. 224 *'Raven-class Interceptor' - Space Fighter/Interceptor - Flight of the Eisenstein, pp. 91, 146, 177, 184-185, 187. Dreadnoughts The Lucifer and Castraferrum Pattern Dreadnoughts have yet to be confirmed to be the pattern designation for the standard Mk IV and Mk V designs, and as such their pages won't be changed until this confirmed to be the case, but I will leave the sources here. It is unknown if the other two Dreadought patterns will be reintroduced. *'Lucifer Patter Dreadnought' - Mark IV Dreadnought - Horus Heresy Book 1, pg. 200, Bretrayer ''(Novel) *'Castraferrum Pattern Dreadnought''' - Mark V Dreadnought - Horus Heresy Book 1, pg. 200, Horus Heresy Book 2, pg. 194, Forge World Website (Contemptor Dreadnought Talon) *'Deredeo Pattern Dreadnought' - Attack Support Dreadnought - Rouge Trader Era *'Furibundus Pattern Dreadnought' - Destroyer Dreadnought - Rouge Trader Era Category:Blog posts